Airsickness
by Alexriolover95
Summary: So what did happen when Shining Armor got airsick on Admiral Fairweather's Wild Ride on Pony Island that Twilight mentions in "Once Upon a Zeppelin"? Read to find out!


**Hey everypony!**

 **Back with another quickie! Now I actually had this idea for quite some time, but never got around to actually put it into writing! Now it's finally here!**

 **Now, of course this is inspired by "Once Upon a Zeppelin" and when Twilight mentioned a past experience of Shining Armor getting airsick.**

 **In this, I'm going to assume that the two siblings are still pretty young and that Pony Island is based off of Coney Island, New York. And since Coney Island is near New York City, I'm going to assume Pony Island is near Manehattan and that Admiral Fairweather's Wild Ride is a rollercoaster.**

 **Now lets get to it!**

* * *

It was another fun filled day in Pony Island, near the busy city of Manehattan, everypony enjoying the many amusement rides such as rollercoasters and boat rides. For one particular family, that was enjoying a vacation in Manehattan, their enjoyment was no different, especially for a certain white colt in the family.

"Oh boy, I been waiting for this moment forever!" The white colt explained. "Aren't you excited Twily?"

"I don't know big brother, all these rides seem pretty scary." The colt's younger Sister Twilight explained, looking at ponies riding on one of the rollercoasters and hearing the loud shouts.

"Oh come on, it's fun and since now that we're both old enough to go on one of the rides, we should take the advantage." The colt, Shining Armor said happily.

The siblings' parents, trotting on either side, knew how excited their son was, but knew how scared their younger daughter was.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to go on any rides you don't want to." The father, Nightlight, said sweetly to Twilight.

"Yeah and there's still plenty of rides that are not scary for you." The mother, Twilight Velvet agreed.

The family was still trotting through Pony Island, but every time there was a not scary ride, there were already lines of families waiting for their turn. Eventually they came to the area of the Island where all the rollercoasters were and Shining Armor couldn't be more happier.

"Wow… It's so hard to choose!" Shining Armor smiled as he looked at all the different rollercoasters.

"What about that one son?" Velvet pointed out one of the rollercoasters.

"Admiral Fairweather's Wild Ride… Sounds great!" Shining Armor giving out a gleeful smile as he started to trot towards the line waiting for their turn.

Only as the family started to go, did one member stay back, her legs and hooves shaking, the family looked back to see Twilight was way too scared to go.

"Come on honey, it's just a rollercoaster." Velvet explained.

"Yes, a big and scary one…" Twilight added.

Luckily Twilight was saved by her father, who came back to her.

"Why don't you and Shining Armor go and I'll stay here with Twilight." Nightlight suggested.

"You don't have to do that dad, I want you to enjoy your time too." Twilight feeling sorry for her daddy.

"It's okay sweetie, I can have just as much fun watching your mother and brother." Nightlight assured Twilight.

"Well okay, that's fine by me, come on son." Velvet urged Shining Armor and mother and son waited in line for the ride while father and daughter stayed behind and watched.

Eventually Velvet and Shining Armor's turn to go on the ride came as they happily got on the very front car of the ride and after getting their safety belts on, they prepared themselves for the excitement. After everypony was secured in their cars, the ride started, first going slowly as the ride went up the first loop, higher and higher into the sky. Both mother and son got more and more excited as the ride reached the top of the loop.

And then the ride really started as the cars sped down the other end of the loop, going nearly ten times as fast as when it went up, again slowing down as the approached the next loop. Velvet was having the time of her life, shouting along with the other ponies on the ride, but Shining Armor… Well lets say he was going green and not feeling so great.

And as the ride continued, more and more loops coming, Shining Armor felt more and more worse as he didn't feel happy and excited at all, but miserable and just wanting the ride to end. Of course Velvet, even thought she was right next to her son, didn't notice him as she was enjoying her time too much.

Meanwhile Twilight and Nightlight were watching, noticing that Shining Armor didn't quite seem to be enjoying himself as they thought he would, compared to how much Velvet was enjoying herself.

"What's wrong with Shining Armor?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but we'll know once the ride is finished." Nightlight replied.

And the ride did finish after a few more minutes, ending at where the ponies get on and off, Velvet didn't need help getting off as she even felt like giving the ride another go.

"One more time, one more time!" Velvet chanted and then she finally heard her son. "How about you son!?"

"Mom, I'm not feeling too great." Shining Armor struggled to say as now his face color completely changed from white to green.

"What happened?" Velvet asked, now concerned.

"I have no idea." Shining Armor explained.

"Well, lets go rejoin your sister and father and we'll take you to the hospital." Velvet suggested.

And so after rejoining Twilight and Nightlight, who now could fully look at Shining Armor's condition, they got a taxi ride to the Manehattan General Hospital, where the family got in and had a doctor check Shining Armor in a room while the rest of the family waited outside. After some time the doctor came out to give the news.

"So, what's wrong doctor?" Velvet asked.

"Shining Armor's fine, nothing's wrong, it's just he has the bad case of getting airsickness, I suggest he doesn't go anywhere too high. Now he isn't going to feel so well for the next day or two since this is the first time as you said, but other than that he'll return to normal." The doctor reported.

"Oh thank Celestia." Nightlight giving a sigh of relief.

"He's still in the room, so I'll leave you to be alone." The doctor told the family and went to see more patients.

The family went into the room to see Shining Armor a bit better, but still green.

"How are you feeling son?" Nightlight asked.

"Better." Shining Armor replied.

"So, how was the ride?" Twilight teased her big brother.

"Haha, very funny Twily." Shining Armor giving a fake chuckle while Twilight chuckled for real.

"Well son, it's nice to see you better, but you know what this means right, no more rides for you." Velvet giving the sad news.

"Well, the doctor already told me that, oh well, I guess I just have to live my life like this…" Shining Armor sighed.

"At least now you wouldn't leave me behind." Twilight smiled as she hugged her big brother.

"Thanks Twily, love you." Shining Armor finally smiling in return.

And so, despite that unfortunate event, the family enjoyed the rest of their vacation in Manehattan, enjoying what sights they could without Shining Armor getting sick and when the vacation was over the family returned home to Canterlot, with all the memories of it, especially Shining Armor's sickness on Admiral Fairweather's Wild Ride on Pony Island.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Sorry if I couldn't think of anything better, I only had that one line from Twilight to work from!**


End file.
